One of Them
by WaterPhoenixRules
Summary: When Thorin went on that orc raid he had no clue he would bring back a girl he would raise as his own. When the time comes to the quest to win back Erebor what shall she do?
1. Chapter 1: Found

_Before I start this story i would like to mention that while I do have a story or two they were written in 5th grade and to me they are cringey as hell so… please enjoy!_

I'm not completely sure how this happened. I was caged and was carried around for who knows how long, then I find myself in a skirmish of sorts. The pounding in my head only got worse with the loud noises of metal hitting metal, which in turn affected my ability to problem solve. I knew my weakened body wouldn't hold up for much longer with the haze affecting my vision becoming more and more prominent. I spot some bushes in my peripheral and decide that they are my best bet.

I slowly and painfully drag myself out of the cage and to the bright green bushes some way away. All of a sudden the sounds of the battle end with calls in a low guttural language that I didn't recognize. While I wanted to stay as quiet as possible to avoid being caught again my subconsciousness had other ideas and a low moan escaped my chapped lips. Then I hear a pair of heavy boots stomp my way with the tell tale noise of a sword sliding out of it's sheath. I peel my eyes open and peer up at a very interesting sight, a man with a grand beard and a short, bulky stature, definitely not an orc.

The man looks down at me and his face goes through many emotions, surprise, pity, disgust then finally resting on an emotion that left me curling up into an even tighter ball causing my battered body to whine, anger.

"THORIN!" the man barks at a group of men standing behind him. I can't help but think that this Thorin must be like the leader of the orc group, Bolg. But unlike Bolg the man that strides over is the farthest thing from an orc that I've seen. While he still has all the signs of a warrior this man is much shorter than any orc I've seen, with a mane of luscious black hair with random braids decorating it and bright blue eyes.

The man, _Thorin,_ my tired mind supplies bends down to be closer to my level, he as well looks angry for a moment that he plasters a very fake looking smile onto his face. My vision all of a sudden swims and I feel as though I am looking through a dirty window at the world. _No, I can't pass out now!_ I fight to try to keep my eyes trained on the man crouching before me but my eyelids slide closed against my better judgement.

_ : _

When I come to my head feels like my brain has been substituted by rock and my feels as though it's filled with cotton. As the pounding in my head fades a little I hear voices discussing something in the next room over.

"Where did you find a child so abused?" a more feminine voice demands, "she couldn't possibly be older than Fili yet she looks as though she had participated in fierce battle." _Fili? Who's that?_

"Or, she was held captive by orcs for Mahal knows how long," a deep baritone voice answers.

"Orcs! What could they possibly want with a child so young! And to keep her alive instead of-" The female was interrupted when throat betrayed me and produced a loud, hacking cough that caused two sets of feet to come rushing into the room I was currently in.

The two people that walked in look so similar that I believed to be seeing double again, yet when I payed closer attention one of the figures had an ample chest, like my mother, and her (?) face was more feminine, with softer lines and sideburns instead of a beard. This must be the owner of the feminine voice.

"Shh, here drink this it will help," she offers me a glass of what looks like water. I take a slow sip and when it didn't burn like the liquid the orcs gave me I started to drink it greedily like a man starved, or a dehydrated skinchanger.

"Careful," she prompts, "if you drink too fast you'll make yourself sick" . To please the woman I slow down minutely. When I finish the glass I look up at the man who was watching the short interaction with a blank stare. He looks familiar but I can't place it; black hair, blue eyes, and it finally dawns on me, this is the man who saved me from the orcs, or at least I hoped he saved me.

"Wh- What's y-y-your n-name?" I manage, cursing the scratchiness in my voice. Both of the figures look surprised and I'm guessing it's from hearing me speak.

"My name's Dis and behind me is my brother, Thorin". I look at the man and tilt my head to the side, debating weather or not I should ask about the day before, in the end my curiosity wins.

"Are you the one who saved me from the orcs the other day?" The man looks at me and he looks to surprised, he slowly nods his head in a 'yes' motion.

"Why?" Now I they both look shocked and also pained, as if I hit them and not ask a simple question.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't have?"

"Not really, I just didn't think I would be saved, everyone else died"

"And who's everyone else?" Then Thorin gets elbowed in the ribs by Dis.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want dear" she says soothingly, sending a hard glare towards the man who now looks a guilty.

"It's okay. My parents were killed" I leave out the things that happened before-hand and the manner that they died. I can tell that the adults seemed to be at a loss for words, seeing as none of them said anything.

After a few moments of silence Dis smiles softly and asks, "What's your name and how old are you?"

My name, easy it's Lina, but my age? I suddenly can't remember, how can I not remember! I can feel my heart beat faster and it gets harder to breathe. I can faintly feel a hand making circles in an attempt to calm me and a voice telling me to breathe. After what seems like hours (but could've easily have been minutes or seconds) my breaths even out and my heart is beating like normal. I take a deep breath in through my nose and turn to face the worried looking faces.

"My name's Lina, but I can't remember my name!" Saying it outloud made my heart beat a little faster again.

"It's okay dear, we will figure that out okay?" Dis says. I nod dumbly but then something hits me like a racing pony, what race are Dis and torin.

"Uhmm, I don't want to be rude, but what race are you and Missus Dis?" I ask addressing Mister Thorin who looks like he is thinking about something very hard.

"We are Durin's folk, dwarrow, Miss Lina, and what about you?"

"I'm a skinchanger Mister Thorin." I say slowly not sure if he would attack me like the orcs did when they found my family and I are skinchangers

"Is that so? May you please demonstrate?" I shrug and slowly climb out of the bed, my feet hanging over the edge. I push myself down to stand on the wooden floor. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and allow my body to change. The sensation is familiar, however after being held in a small cage for at least a fortnight my muscles feel sore. When I open my eyes again I'm looking from a much lower angle. I stretch and turn to look Missus Dis and Mister Thorin.

Both look extremely shocked. Now instead of a short, skinny child of Man who seems to be about 10 years old with dirty blonde hair and strange cat-like blue eyes, a mountain lion cub stares up at them curiously. When Missus Dis approaches me with her hand out I tense up but refrain from hissing, my mind dreaming her as an ally not a threat. She slowly places her hand on my head and begins petting me and scratching behind my ear. My small body relaxes in favour of enjoying the affection.

"Amazing" whispers Mister Thorin.

I walk away from Missus Dis and turn back to my Man body. I yawn hugely and Missus Dis leads me back to the bed and tucks me in.

"Will you visit me tomorrow?" I ask fearing that this was a dream and that when I wake I'll wake up in a cage at an orc camp.

"Of course" replies Missus Dis.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

' _Ello! I'm going to kinda skim Lina's childhood with the Durins to get to the more interesting parts but it's still one of my longest chapters. Enjoy!_

When I woke up I was worried that everything the night before was a dream, until I felt the soft blanket and that I wasn't squished into a small cage.

True to their word Missus Dis and Mister Thorin visited me. After feeding me some sort of stew that was greatly satisfying I got restless, true to our animalistic counterparts we skinchangers hate sitting still for long periods of time and this room is beginning to be extremely boring.

As I was trying to keep myself busy by counting the number blue diamonds there where on the quilt Missus Dis got me, _56,_ I hear the door slowly creak open and I pretend to be asleep. Then I hear what I suppose is whispering but due to my superior hearing I could hear every word perfectly.

"We shouldn't be here Kili!"

"She's asleep, no one will know!"

"What if amad comes? Who will get you out of this, me?"

"I was counting on that nadad."

Both of these voices sounded young, but not little kid young, more like someone my age. I can hear footsteps coming towards the bed and I formulate a plan in my head. When I can feel someone standing close to me I open my eyes and shoot straight up.

"AHHH!" both boys yell. Before me are two boys around my age, the older one was blond and had braids in his hair, the other, a brunet, appeared younger yet both looked similar enough to be brothers.

"What are your names?" I ask wanting to talk to someone other than Missus Dis or Mister Thorin.

"Fili-" the blond says.

"And Kili-" the brunet copies him.

"At your service!" They finish with a synchronized bow. I like these two! Maybe I can make some friends.

With a giggle I reply "Lina at your service as well!"

Then Missus Dis flies into the room, "there you two are! Master Balin was looking everywhere for you! Your lessons have already started! As well, why are you annoying Miss Lina, she should be resting, not entertaining you two! Go!"

Fili and Kili look down seemingly ashamed, as they start shuffling their feet towards the door I can't help but address Missus Dis "They only introduced themselves. I would love to be their friends, I'm quite lonely by myself!"

Fili and Kili look at me with awe and turn to also look at Missus Dis. She sighs and shakes her head before looking at the three of us and saying, "when the boys don't have lessons and you're not sleeping then you may talk with each other, okay?"

In the following days Fili and Kili visited me so often and amused me so much I almost forgot what got me into bedrest to begin with. _Almost._ The nightmares still came every night and one night they became so bad I was screaming at the top of my lungs waking up everyone in the house. That night Missus Dis, or just Dis, as she told me to call her sat with me until I fell asleep again.

One stormy night I had another nightmare, this time it was so vivid I thought that I was captured by orcs again and watching what the did to my mom. I woke up with a start, my heart pounding and my sweat matting my hair to my forehead I climb out of bed and quietly walk to where Thorin was sleeping. I poked him once and he suddenly grabbed my hand in his own large hot paw. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me with unfocused eyes.

I muster up the courage and whisper "May I sleep with you? I'm too scared to sleep on my own." He stared as though debating if he should or not, then allows me to sleep with him.

_ : _

When I wake up in the morning Thorin's large arm is wrapped around my middle protectively and I realize that while sleeping with Thorin I didn't have even one nightmare. When I feel Thorin wake up I look at him worried that he will be mad at me for acting like a baby and not sleeping on my own. Instead he smiles at me.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"That was the only night I didn't have a nightmare. Thank you for allowing me to sleep with you and I'm sorry for being a baby and taking up space in your bed," I begin to climb out of the bed ashamed that I couldn't handle something so stupid like nightmares by myself. Mister Thorin surprises me by sitting up and lifting my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. Instead of looking mad or disgusted he looks only a little disappointed.

"You think that you were a baby? Even the strongest warrior has nightmares, I know I do. As for taking up space on my bed, don't worry about it. You are so small I barely noticed you here. Would you like to talk about your nightmare? I was told it helps," at that I start shaking my head, I don't want to burden Thorin anymore than I already have. Thorin sighs, "well then, if you want you can sleep with me until your nightmares go away," not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful I tell Thorin that I will think about it.

Over the next few days I seemed to settle into a routine. Dis deemed me okay enough to allow me to walk around and to join the boys in their classes. After the classes (which were very interesting, definitely knew what he was talking about. Sometimes I think enjoy the classes more than Fili or Kili) the boys and I would play games or just talk, then Dis would call us in for dinner and Thorin would return from the blacksmith's shop he worked at and we would eat dinner all together. In the evening we would each do our own things, the boys and I would either cause mischief or on the days they had their extra "princely" lessons I would read as much as I can about skinchangers and the races of Middle Earth. In the meantime Dis would embroider or clean, Thorin would relax by the fire with a book and ale or go with his friends down to the arena or pub (both of which Dis didn't approve of thinking that he gave the boys and I a bad influence). When it was time for bed Fili,Kili and I created a new sleeping arrangement where we pushed their beds together and we would sleep altogether. At first I don't think Dis approved but when Thorin explained that it was the only way I didn't get nightmares she agreed.

During that time the boys and I learned many things about each other. I told them I was a skinchanger and they thought it was the coolest thing ever, in turn the boys told me about their father and how he died in a mining accident and how their mother Dis and Thorin are princess and prince respectively of the kingdom of Erebor. As well I found out that said kingdom was attacked and taken over by the greedy dragon Smaug and Thorin wanted to take it back someday.

As great Dis, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Balin were about me not being a dwarf, the same couldn't be said about the other dwarves in Ered Luin. Thorin informed me that I should keep the fact that I'm a skinchanger a secret in case the orcs decide to try and kill me, instead I was told to pretend to be a girl with amnesia that was kidnapped by orcs. That didn't stop the other dwarves to be wary of me. The parents didn't want their children to play with me and I can hear the whispered insults when I went to the market. The dwarves didn't approve of Thorin and Dis' decision to let me stay with them and not to send me to the nearest village of Man. To add insult to the injury, Balin agreed to teach me Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarves.

On my birthday (the day I was found by Thorin) Thorin announced that I can join Fili and Kili in weapon raining and I can choose a weapon to fight with. Dis didn't seem amused at the idea but I was so ecstatic that I barely noticed. In fact I was so ecstatic that I started dancing around the house with everyone.

The first day of training I tried a multitude of weapons. Any heavy weapons were not even suggested because being smaller and not as strong as the average dwarf, it would make more sense to choose a weapon that would give me left daggers, arrows and throwing knives. The next few days saw me training with each of those weapons to be able to choose my favourite. In the end I decided to train with daggers and arrows, mostly to keep Kili company in the range.

_ : _

Even after over a year of living with Fili, Kili and their family I still felt a lot of tension when I meet other dwarves. But it was only a year-and-a -half after my "adoption" into the family that Thorin approached me and asked me something that would change the course of my life irreversibly.

"Lina, I would like to discuss something of great importance with you."

"Of course," I started to worry that he'll ask me to leave when the spring comes, "what do you want to speak about?"

"As you know, over this past year we have all grown very found of you. We want to offer a place in our family, more specifically, a place in the Longbeard clan. If you accept our offer you will be under protection of our family and be treated as an honorary dwarf." _They want me to become a member of their family?_ I couldn't believe it! After the death of my parents and the other skinchangers I was worried I would never have a family again, yet here we are with Thorin Oakenshield offering me a place in the family?

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to be part of your family!" I was smiling so wide I thought my lips would rip.

"That settles it then. Know we just have to braid the family braid onto your hair and it shall be known to all that you are now one of us" Thorin said this smiling softly down at me, hugging while I attach myself to his legs. When we step out into the living where Dis, Fili and Kili are all sitting I was suddenly bombarded by Fili and Kili.

"Did you accept? Are you going to be part of our clan? Did you? Did you?" Kili was speaking so fast that I couldn't even get a word in.

"Kili if you quit your babbling then maybe Lina would be able to answer us" Fili states maturely, yet I could see he was just as nervous.

"I accepted! I'm now part of the clan!"

"YES!"

"Yes! Did you hear that amad? Lina accepted!"

"Yes Fili I did, I'm right here. Welcome to the family! This is a cause for celebration isn't it? Good thing I went down to the bakery today and picked up some sweets!" Dis said smiling broadly at the scene that we created.

_ : _

I should've known the other dwarves wouldn't be very happy. Only Balin and his brother, Dwalin, congratulated me. The other dwarves stared at the bead carefully attached to the end of my braid with disdain. All day I could hear whispers as I walked around. I tried to not let it get to me, but I started to feel more and more self-conscious.

After training with the daggers the boys and I began our walk back to our house. On the way I remembered that I left my book "The Complete Guide of the Races of Middle Earth" in the arena where we trained. I told the boys I would catch up with them and ran back to get my book. I was halfway to the house when a group of dwarves approximately my age or older stood in front of me. I tried to walk around them but they didn't let me through.

"Excuse me? May I please get thorough?"

"Hah! Do you think you're better than us because you got into the Longbeard clan?" said one of the boys, a rather large brunet with a mean look on his face. He reached over and tugged at my braid so hard I was pulled down to the floor. When I look at my braid I see the bead is missing.

"Hey give that back, that's my bead!" I start to stand when I was suddenly kicked in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Your bead, huh? Tell me, what do you do for the Longbeards to keep you? You obviously don't belong and you definitely aren't married to any of them, so why do you deserve a place in a clan as mighty as the Longbeards?" I suddenly couldn't help but agree. Do I actually deserve a family after mine was murdered? Was it my fault?

I was so in my thoughts I barely noticed the blows on my body until CRACK! I feel something hot and thick run down my face. The metallic taste filling my mouth tells me it'd blood. _They broke my nose!_ Turning to the ringleader of the group I fill my mouth with blood and spit it right on him, feeling quite smug with myself.

"Hey! Leave her alone" Fili?

"Go! Now!" Kili? I look up to see my saviors racing as fast as they can towards us. Then I see Thorin turn the corner behind them. My harassers run away like cowards. I turn kneel on the floor trying to cough up all the blood entering my mouth and going down my throat.

"Are you okay? How much does it hurt" I wipe my mouth and while holding onto my nose look into Kili's eyes. He looks so worried I can't help for feeling guilty by causing him pain. _Or he is just asking because he is a good dwarf. Not everything is because people like you, some people like Kili are just kind by nature._ The cynical side of my brain whispers.

"It's not that ba-" and then I swallow some more blood and start choking on it. I feel somebody thump My back and when I stop Thorin lifts me in his arms and begins to carry towards the house when I remember that the ringleader too my bead.

"Wait! Did you see my bad anywhere? One of them ripped it out of my hair", that causes all

three of them to snarl at the thought and look around the area.

I was immensely revealed when Fili called out "I found it!"

Making our way home I can't help but be worried of how Dis might react.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fight

_Hi! How ya doin'? So if any actually reads this and actually cares then you know that I work on a chapter for sometime right after the previous one (while I'm still in a writing mood) and will finish it the next day. But this only the third chapter in my story so I can't promise anythin'! Okay this is long enough so, allons-y!_

As expected Dis (along with everyone else who likes me, aka Balin, Dwalin and the Durin clan) was very, very angry at what happened. In fact, Dwalin broke the mug he was holding and I'm pretty sure Fili and Kili planned out a way to get back at the attackers. Even with all of the anger on my behalf, the words that were spoken still haunt me. _You don't belong, you don't belong,_ _ **YOU DON'T BELONG!**_

_ : _

"..ina! Lina!"

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name."

"Sorry Kili I was thinking, you should try it sometime."

"Hey! Honestly now, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important I swear. Now, are you distracting me so that you don't have to fight me? Scared you'll lose?"

"No! Of course not!" Kili splutters, "You try to be nice and this is the thanks you get."

"Sorry Kili. Thanks for asking, but I would really want to beat you and get this over with."

"Your wel- Wait! Beat me! You think you can beat me with your silly kitchen knives!"

"They're daggers Kili! It would be easier to teach a donkey the difference between a knife and a dagger."

"Ok! Enough chatting! You two ready?" Dwalin's voice booms behind us.

We both nod. I twirl the daggers, one each hand, Kili shifts his grip on his sword. The we hear the bell and we begin. Kili rushes forward and I spin bringing my dagger to hit his sword. We exchange a few blows like this until Kili catches me off guard, feigning right before attacking from the left. Thankfully my speed allowed me to jump away. Irritation and a competitive drive take over making my moves sharper, more calculated and fiercer. But it seems Kili also has adrenaline coursing through his veins. The sound of our panting now being covered by the clangs of the metal. When Kili finally begins to tire I notice an uncharacteristic sloppiness in his attacks, this gives me the burst of energy to knock his blade out with my left dagger and to surge forward to rest my right dagger at his neck.

"I thinks it's time to yield, Kili"

"I guess you win this time, oh knife master Lina," I knock my elbow into his ribs for the sass. Dwalin walks over to us and I wait expectantly for the verdict.

"Good job the both of you, you are certainly improving yet," he turns to Kili, "you began to become sloppy in your defense, which allowed to Lina to overpower you easily". I smirk, proud of noticing that until, "and you," Dwalin states turning to face me, "You need to remember that your opponents weapon has a farther reach than yours, you were almost hit at least twice making that mistake. You need to move faster or you're dead!" (AN You're dead bunny bumpkin!.. Zootopia)

_ : _

"As you know ever since the Kingdom of Erebor has been attacked by the dragon Smaug, I swore to get it back. This spring I plan to gather a company and win back what is rightfully ours. If Dwalin says your skills are to his standards, then you may join me on this quest", my mouth dropped open. I know that Thorin has wanted to win back his birthplace but I never knew he would actually do it! And to allow us to come with him? Fili has reached his age of maturity a couple of years ago, but Kili and I are just becoming of age this year. None the less I am extremely excited to go on this quest, not traveling very far since I was adopted has made me crave the wilderness.

My hopes were squashed when I hear "Have you even thought to ask me?! These are my children and I would have liked to have a say on the matter!"

"Dis, they are of age and have been training their whole lives. They can handle it!"

"HANDLE IT?! Just last week he three of them had a prank war, and now you are saying they're old enough to go on a quest to win the Mountain back!" The boys and I flinch at the reminder of the prank war, my blonde hair is still tinged purple and Fili is still picking feathers out of his hair.

"They are talented warriors and deserve this chance to win back their birthright!"

"Their birthright won't matter if they get hurt or die! Don't you dare assume that if you are thick enough to be willing to do this that anyone else will want to risk their lives!"

"Amad, we have grown up on stories of the splendor of Erebor. We want to have the chance to see the mountain restored to it's former glory!" Fili seemed insulted that his mother would think so lowly of him.

"I'm still your mother! What am I supposed to do if you don't return from this fool's mission?"

"Dis-" Way to pull at my heartstrings, making me feel all guilty, "we will try to stay as safe as possible. Thorin said that we can only go if Dwalin will deem us fit for the quest."

"Lina, I don't think bringing you along will be the best idea."

"What!" I whirl around to look at Thorin, "Why not? I beat Kili this morning! I have superior smell and hearing then dwarves and not to mention I can transform into a mountain lion!"

"We can't afford to have distractions on this quest! We won't be bringing any women along!"

"So because I'm a woman I have to sit at home and wait for the men to win back the mountain? I can fight just as well as Fili or Kili and I'm unattractive in the eyes of dwarves either way! Do you really think I would jeopardize the quest by sleeping with the next dwarf to offer!"

"I said nothing of the sort!"

"You insinuated it!" With a huff I turn on my heel and stomp out of the house. The small, rational part of my brain knows I'm blowing things out of proportion, yet in my anger I choose to ignore it. I run out to the tall oak tree I found when I first came here. I use it as place to think in peace, especially because I'm the only one able to climb it, the dwarves being too heavy and also I have the advantage that mountain lions have adapted to jumping extremely high.

Sitting on a branch with my head resting on the bark of the tree and my feet stretched in front of me I start wallowing in the darker parts of my thoughts. Did Thorin actually think I would distract the others? Did he really think that lowly of me, or was I overreacting? What does he actually think of the childhood sleeping arrangement the boys and I still use? Those and many other thoughts were spinning in my head, creating a tornado of self-pity and shame.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts with a loud, "Hey!" I look down to see Kili standing at the base of the tree. Not being in the mood to talk to anyone I ignore him in favour of examining my nails.

"Come on! I know you can hear me! As you never fail to mention, you have some sort of scary elf-like hearing!"

With a snort I retort, "Is that supposed to be an insult? I know now much you all hate elves!"

"So that got your attention? Come on, you're being childish. Come down so that we can talk!"

"Who are you to lecture me about being childish? Kinda hypocritical."

"I'm not child- wait, I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me and it wont work."

"So I'm doing exactly what Thorin thought I would do."

"He didn't mean it that way and you know that! You know him, he's just being overprotective and is too proud to say it outright!"

"Overprotective my arse! If he was being overprotective he wouldn't allow his nephews, his kin and heirs, on this quest as well. Why should he care what should happen to a girl he picked up on the side of the road, literally may I add!"

"Is that what you actually think? That he doesn't care about you? You must be blinder then I thought, he thinks of you as a daughter. That's why doesn't want you to come, he doesn't want you hurt."

I snort in disbelief, "Hurt? I can get just as hurt within the city if the attack all those years back were an indicator."

"Can we continue this conversation on the ground? My throat is beginning to hurt with all this yelling!" I jump down from my branch and land silently next to KIli.

"So?" Taking pleasure from the shocked look on Kili's face, "What is your opinion on the matter?"

"I don't 100% agree with uncle, but I do agree that I don't want to see you hurt."

I roll my eyes, men are all the same, thinking that women are delicate, little flowers. "Look, I'm flattered that you care about my safety. But I really don't want to spend the rest of my life sitting in Ered Luin. Especially that I'm not really accepted here."

"I know that you don't want to stay here. But you need to bring that up with uncle, calmly. Give him some time to also cool off and talk to him in the evening."

"Okay. Want to sit with me?" I rest against the bark of the tree. With a small smile on his face Kili joins me on my left. I rest my head on his shoulder enjoying the way he buries his nose into my hair. We sit there just enjoying each other's presence when we hear,

"Kili?! Lina?! Where are you?!"

"We're here Fili!" I holler back.

"Come on! Amad is serving dinner and if you're not back you won't get any!"

"We're coming, we're coming! By Mahal.." Kili mutters under his breath. I remove my head from his shoulder and allow him to get up. He offers me his hand (like a gentleman) and he tugs a little to hard sending me flying into his chest. I notice that I have to look up to look into Kili's brown eyes. The abuse from the orcs stunting my and I stand there just staring when I hear loud footsteps coming our way.

"Come on lovebirds! The food will be cold with the speed you're moving." Kili and I jump back from each other, blushing like fools we yell back at the same time, "Shut up, Fili!"

Snorting he walks away, and Kili and I follow him.

_ : _

Dinner was a kinda tense affair. Thorin and I were ignoring each other, like children, and Dis was trying her best to carry a conversation but was honestly failing. It was close to the end of dinner when Fili was finally fed up with us.

"Uncle Thorin, Lina, you're both adults. Please talk about the disaster before dinner." I go pink at the bluntness of Fili's words. While I know he's correct it's embarrassing when it's phrased as though I was a child with a temper tantrum.

I clear my throat awkwardly, "I know that I overreacted and you just want to keep me safe but I can still get hurt in Ered Luin. Keeping me here will just make me go on an adventure by myself. I'm tired of being treated like a child and I'm tired of Ered Luin."There was a pregnant pause. In my anxiety I began to chew on my bottom lip, a bad habit I have. After what seems like an hour of silence Thorin finally answers.

"I understand how you feel and I'm sorry about how my words may have been interpreted," I choke on my saliva. Thorin is too stubborn to apologize, he never has before! "I'm willing to give you the same offer I gave the boys, if Dwalin deems you fit for battle then I will allow you to join us."

I can't believe it! Thorin is agreeing to bring me with him on the quest! I surge forward, wrapping my arms around his torso (in a grip that would've most likely bruised the ribs of a weaker race) I whisper "thank you" over and over. Thorin wraps one arm around my waist, the other cradling my head to his chest, and running his fingers through my hair in an uncharacteristic moment of affection.

_ : _

The next month saw the boys and I training the hardest than ever. We would train from early morning, till late at night, sometimes staying longer in the arena than Dwalin. In the morning Kili and I would go to the range (we were the only ones that actually used it)and practice with the bow and arrows while Fili would practice throwing his axes. After a short break for lunch we would go to the arena where we would train with swords and daggers. We would come home exhausted and sweaty but overall proud of ourselves. Over time we built up our staminas to the point where we weren't even tired after two practice fights.

During that time Thorin and Balin began to go around the dwarven settlements gathering members for our quest. From what little we heard, they weren't doing do well. In total (counting Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin himself and I) we only had 14 members in total. Even then the boys and I were becoming extremely excited for our quest.

It was down to the final week before we were supposed to head towards the Shire, where we would begin our quest by meeting our burglar, a hobbit. From what I read in my favourite book, "The Races of Middle Earth" hobbits were xenophobic creatures that preferred the simple pleasures of home. I decided not to voice my concerns assuming that a wizard, such as Gandalf, would've found a hobbit with a taste for adventure.

Due to the upcoming departure, Dis became more worried, telling us that if we died she would pull us from our grave to kill us again. She told us to watch each other and told us to make sure that no one does something she wouldn't approve off. With those words she handed each of us a small flat stone. Mine had the ruin of love, Kili's of safety, and Fili's had the ruin of strength, she told us that the three stones applied to all of us, and that even though we didn't get a stone reminding us to return doesn't mean she didn't want us too.

Another thing that was troubling me was my growing attraction to Kili. I always thought of him as a great friend, but my mutinous feelings decided to take the turn of platonic love to romantic love. Determined to prove Thorin wrong about distracting others, I stuffed my feelings away, forcing myself not to act on them, although that was becoming harder when I had the inkling that Kili was my Mate, similar to dwarven One's.

The day when we were supposed to leave I found the three of us in a knot of limbs in our bed in the morning, causing a small struggle when trying to get out of bed, said struggle ending with us all falling out of the bed. After a filling breakfast and a check over our packs The boys and I were ready to travel down to the Shire, a three days journey from Ered Luin.

_ : _

 **Fili's P.O.V (AN** _Wow, I'm changing the point of view! Let me know if you like it or not (politely of course)!_ **)**

I was beginning to get sick of Kili and Lina tip toeing around each other. It's obvious to everyone but those two that they like each other. Even Thorin noticed and he didn't even notice the recent marriage in Ered Luin. Enough is enough, I need to speed this process up. The perfect moment came when Lina went to hunt for the dinner.

"Hey Kili, how's your love life?" Kili almost drops the firewood he was carrying at my question. Hey, I never said I was subtle.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Pleading innocence, huh Kili? Won't work with me.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I mean. You and Lina have been staring at each other so much I'm surprised the other hasn't noticed. So I'll ask clearly this time, what's going on between you and Lina?"

"She's been staring at me? I mean, there is nothing going on between us, I doubt that she feels the same way I do. She said skinchangers have Mates, and I doubt a dwarf can be one." I can see the jealousy and sadness on his face at just the idea that she doesn't return his feelings. For as good of an archer that he is, he is blind to romantic affection.

"Tell me, is she your One?" Kili didn't have time to answer before we hear the a triumphant shout from within the forest. A couple of minutes Lina comes walking in with two rabbits in her hand.

"Who get's the honour of cooking them?"

_ : _

 **Back to Lina's P.O.V**

"I'm pretty sure it says Baggins."

"It's Boggins, I'm sure of it!"

"Kind of looks like Buggins to me."

"Buggins!? Fili, there is a reason you're not an archer, you must be blind" I huff. The boys and I have been arguing for at least a half hour on the topic of our burglars name. It almost came to the point where I thought that it was the end to our friendship. Then the smell of dwarf carries in the wind, I look around trying to find a ruin on a door. Suddenly on a door some ways ahead I spot a ruin for burglar. Bingo!

"You guys will have time to ask our host the correct way to say his name. His home is up ahead!"

"Excellent!"

We ride up to his gate, tying up our horses we notice only 2 others, we must be early. We stride up to the door, Fili and Kili next to each other with me standing behind them. Fili knocks on the door twice and we wait for our host to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

_Guten Tag! I'm sorry for the wait, but my family and I went up to the cottage for the long weekend, where I had no internet and most importantly, my laptop with half of the chapter done. Please accept my apology._

I'm not sure what I was expecting from the hobbit, with curly light brown hair, and the enormous feet he was certainly different than any race that I ever met.

"Fili-"

"Kili-"

"And Lina-"

"At your service" we chorus in unison with deep bows.

"You must be " says Kili with a smile.

" No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," he begins to close the door in our faces. That is until Kili stops the door,

"Has it been cancelled?" I start to worry as well, will our quest end before it even started?

"Wha- No, nothing's been cancelled" I breathe a sigh of relief. We walk into our hosts home and I notice that it is very homely.

"Here, can you hold these? Careful, I just had them sharpened," Fili hands of a large bundle of weapons into our hosts hands. Before I even had the time to comment on his rudeness Kili begins to wipe the mud of his boot with some carved box.

"Can you not do that?! That's my mother's glory box!" _Glory box?_ I'm not sure what that is but it seems important. Fed up with the boys behaviour I walk over to them and smack them both upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kili yelps, rubbing his head.

"Who taught you two your manners? Goblins or trolls? Dis would have your hide for this behaviour!" I turn to face Mr. Baggins, "I'm sorry for those two, not the sharpest tools in the workshop. What can I help you with?"

"Uhh, it's fine," Mr. Baggins huffs out from behind the mountain of weapons in his hands. With a small smile a reach over and grab half of the weapons out of his hands.

"Is there a table I can put these, and any other weapons on?"

"Of course, follow me," in the back I can hear Dwalin asking the boys to set up the table. That leaves me confused, if the hobbit knew we were coming why was it not set up? He seems the polite type, can't imagine he'll let this happen if he knew we were coming.

"Did you know how many of us will be arriving?" I voice my worries to the hobbit.

He stares at me in shock. "There will be more?"

"Of course, who will go on a quest with 5 people? In total there will be 14, not counting the wizard or you."

"14?!"Squeaks the hobbit, "I didn't know that I will be having guests at all, much less 14!"

"I'm sorry. The wizard told us you were aware of the situation."

"Aware?! I'm afraid not! Why- that meddlesome man!" The hobbit began to be riled up, muttering curses against the wizard under his breath.

"I would love to chat, but I really must check up on the others, they're good people just they are a little rowdy and I want to make sure nothing breaks."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry to keep you here. My mother would box my ears at such behaviour. My name is Bilbo Baggins, not Boggins."

With a smile on my face I reply, "Lina, from the Durin clan."

"Not to be rude, but are you a dwarrowdam?"

"I'm afraid not, but I was raised by dwarves," with those words I head out into the room where they were setting up for the rest of the company.

 **Bilbo's P.O.V**

My evening was becoming stranger and stranger. With the stream of dwarves at my door, uninvited dwarves, I was beginning to think this was a prank set up by my Took cousins.

One of the biggest surprises to me was the only female to come to my door. Lina looks like a ranger, with the bow and quiver on her back and the daggers on either side of her hips. Yet, she is as short as a dwarf, with strange cat-like eyes and the best manners I've seen from any of the "guests" at my door.

I look into my hallway to see Lina talking to her dark-haired dwarven companion. I see a braid swinging proudly in her dirty-blonde hair, with a bead clasped on the end of it. Her dark eyebrows raised in mirth as her laughs carry through the smial.

I'm pulled from my musings by a knock on the door.

 **Lina's P.O.V**

While helping set up the table I hear a knock at the door, suddenly a whole group of dwarves fall into the smial. These must be the dwarves coming from the colonies in the Blue and Iron Mountains. To be painfully honest, none of them seem like the greatest warriors, from a young, mousy looking dwarf with a bowl-cut, to a large rotund dwarf with a shock of orange hair, I can see why Thorin wanted us to be trained to the T. In a fight it looks like Thorin, Dwalin, the boys and I will be holding down the fort.

_ : _

I sit between Fili and Kili at the table, enjoying a mug of ale. I'm slightly appalled by the manners but I sit quiet for a couple of reasons, firstly it is like a test to see how our miniature burglar will handle a group of partying dwarves, as well, it is easier to stop a charging bull than it is too stop a dwarven party.

I watch as Ori walks up to the flabbergasted Bilbo with the innocent question of what to do with his plate, ohh wrong move, especially around Fili. A series of events kicks off a catchy song and I assist the boys by tossing the plates to Bifur. Our fun is abruptly cut off by the loud knocking at the door.

Someone lets out an ominous, "He's here," and I snort, leave it to Thorin to make such a grand entrance. From my seat I can hear Thorin insult poor Bilbo, has the whole Durin line forgot their manners? I can imagine Dis whacking all of them with one of her knitting needles (or something heavier, like a pan)if she ever heard of their behaviour tonight.

Thorin takes a seat at the head of the table. We wait to see what he will say about the meeting in Ered Luin, that happened after we all left.

" What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" asks Balin eagerly.

" Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." replies Thorin.

"Ah, all of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin growled out. I sit on the edge of my chair, interested to see what he'll say.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Outrageous! Is Erebor not their land as well? It appears the other dwarves feel the same because they all start grumbling amongst themselves.

"You're going on a quest?" What do you mean! I told like twenty minutes ago that we are!

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf says pulling out a large map, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

On the map that lay innocently on the large wooden table I see a depiction of the Lonely Mountain, and a depiction of the dragon, Smaug.

"The Lonely Mountain.." Bilbo mutters.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." The dwarf named Gloin says.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Adds on Oin, the medic.

"Beast? What beast?" The poor hobbit doesn't even know about Smaug. Hobbit really are xenophobic creatures.

"The dragon Smaug of course," a happy-go-lucky dwarf named Bofur says, "the greatest calamity of our age! Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"I know what a dragon is!"

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." yells the bowl-haired dwarf named Ori.

"Sit down!" his brother Dori says.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Oi! I thought we were friends! Apparently the other dwarves were just as insulted as I was. Shouting things like, "Who you calling dim?" and "I'm bright!"

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Yeah Fili! Raise the company morale!

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." I try to tell Kili that Gandalf probably hasn't killed and dragons but I don't have the time.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -"

"How many, then?" The silver fox Dori asks.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm." Oooh, bad answer Gandalf. The dwarves start yelling and I look over to see Thorin getting angrier and angrier.

"Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin should really become a motivational speaker.

But Balin had to rain on the parade, "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." says Gandalf, apparently he has gotten over being embarrassed. He pulls out a large key, decorated in the dwarfish style.

"How came you by this?" Thorin demands

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Wow Fili, way to point out the obvious.

Snorting I mutter under my breath, "oh, really?" But it seems that he heard, if the blush on his cheeks were any indicator.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." continues Gandalf

"There's another way in!" My god! When have Fili and Kili begin saying the obvious!

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf says, drawing the attention onto himself.

"That's why we need a burglar." pipes up Ori.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Oh hobbit, you're in for a surprise.

"And are you?" asks Gloin.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" says the dwarf with the ear trumpet, Oin.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." There I have to agree with Dwalin, we prepared for our whole lives for this.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." I let out a breath after Gandalf's shadow show. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin mutters.

"No, no, no."

"Give him the contract."

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin says going into advisor mode.

"Funeral arrangements?" squeaks Bilbo. He none the less begins to read the contract. I watch eagerly for the moment when he'll read about the ways he can get hurt. It seems that someone so sheltered as him will be very surprised.

My patience has been rewarded when I hear him read, "Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

I look to see Bofur smiling wickedly. "Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

I feel bad for my earlier joy when I see Bilbo look nauseous. I ask the hobbit, "are you okay? You seem nauseous."

"Just a little light headed."

"Think furnace with wings." I glare at Bofur, does it look like the time to antagonise the hobbit?

"Air, I-I-I need air." Uh oh, he looks very pale.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmmm. Nope." He begins to fall and I surge forward, jumping over the table, and I'm able to just catch him.

"Really Bofur? Was that necessary?" at least he had the decency to look ashamed. With a huff, Gandalf and I sit the hobbit in an armchair in a sitting room of some kind.


	5. Chapter 5: Bets

_Yes I have been gone for a month-ish but to be fair I spent 3 weeks of that time in Europe and 1 week of it preparing for the hell hole that is high school and dealing with family issues, so my hands were the tiniest bit full. In the case that anyone does care I will try my best to keep updating during the school year but do keep in mind that I am in an advanced academic program (aka legal torture) and will be busy. Now as the Doctor says, allons-y!_

After leaving Bilbo in the capable hands of the resident wizard, Gandalf, I head towards the sitting room where the company has gathered. I can sense a somber mood as they all begin to take out their pipes, preparing for a late night smoke. I sit on the loveseat, cramming myself between Kili and the armrest. Inwardly I curse the proximity to Kili, from here I can see the firelight dancing in the reflection of his eyes and the stubble coating the bottom half of his very handsome face. _Stop it! He is your friend not a painting to gawk at! Although he is a masterpiece. Shut up brain!_ I'm pulled out of the argument occurring within my own head when Kili shifts around in his seat to face me.

"What are your thoughts on the halfling? Is he the burglar we need?"

I take a moment to reflect, not really expecting that question. "I suppose that is up to him. My opinion is that if a being truly wants to do something they will do it. Now is he the type to feel the call of adventure? A trickier question, that is. I suppose that if he is light on his feet and with his size, he in theory is the perfect burglar. It is really up to him to decide now. What do you think?" I begin to chew on my lip, a bad habit that only leads to constantly chapped lips.

Kili's face pulls into a thoughtful expression. Finally he comments, "I think he has the spirit for it, did you see how he reacted to all of us? A lesser or hotier creature, such as an elf, would turn their noses up at us. For that I can respect him. And as you mentioned he has the natural abilities of a burglar. I suppose Nori is jealous, he spent years trying to master the ability to appear small and be light on his feet."

I snort at the comment, and to my great joy guess who was walking past Kili with his hands full of what looks suspiciously similar to Dwalin's throwing axes.

"I've mastered it enough for you not to notice me!" Nori and I let out a cackle like laugh as Kili seemed to fly up 10 feet from surprise.

"By Mahal do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Kili dear, dwarves can't get heart attacks. If you could I'm afraid poor Thorin would've already with all of our pranks."

"Yeah, yeah... " Kili grumbles, "by the way, where is Fili?"

"I went to see the state of my weapons," at this Kili jumps up again. He turns around to glare at the golden haired dwarf as though he was the Balrog himself.

"I may not be able to get a heart attack but you two are doing a very good job at trying to make that a reality!"

"But think of it, you'll be the first dwarf to die of a heart attack! You'll go down in history as Kili the Weak- Hearted" I finish of the phrase with a cheeky smirk. I look up to see Nori and Fili laughing at Kili's expense, with the dwarf in question looking like a kicked puppy.

"Why do I put up with you guys? Bofur and Ori are looking like far better company at the moment."

"You put up with us because you l-oove us!" Fili swoops down to seize Kili in a headlock and begins to ruffle his hair.

"Do I really though? Fili, by Mahal get your Orc hands from me hair!"

"Orc hands is it? I can show you what these Orc hands can- "

"Boys, enough!" That would be Thorin, "Can you not start a fight every time I leave you two alone?"

"Sorry Uncle Thorin," both of them say with practiced innocence.

We all settle back in our seats, although this time I swing my legs into Kili's lap to make myself more comfortable and if I got to enjoy the feeling of Kili's warm hands resting on my legs while I'm at it is an additional benefit.

The heavy silence of the room is broken when the first notes of the lullaby, that was sang to the boys and I, from Thorin broke filled the room.

"Far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old.  
We must away,'ere break of day.  
To find our long forgotten gold.  
The pines were roaring on the height.  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light." One by one the other dwarves join in the singing, I refrain from singing knowing my atrocious singing abilities will only ruin the song. Instead I humm and softly drum along, acting as the accompaniment.

After we finish the song we all silently start laying out our bedrolls. Fili, Kili and I set ours up side by side without a thought. I head to the washroom to let the men change while I also change into a clean tunic and softer pants, not wanting to go to sleep in the stiff and dirty clothes I wore all day if I could, especially knowing I won't have that luxury on the road.

As I settle into my sheets and I pull them up to my chin treacherous thoughts swirl in my head. With a small huff I shove them to the dark corners of my mind, re-adjust the pillow and close my eyes the song ringing in my ears.

_ : _

I wake up to the scent of something musky, and pine-like with a heavy weight slung over my hips. I blearily open one eye and see Kili's face right in mine. I almost flinch but stop myself before I can wake him. I carefully shift trying to untangle myself from his arms, not that I mind, on the contrary I want him to continue, but I don't want to embarrass either of us. I manage to get out of his vice-like grip only thanks to the fact that Kili sleeps like a log. I carefully tiptoe over the dwarves and head towards the kitchen. Deciding that the first awake should make breakfast. Contrary to popular belief I can cook, Dis got tired of cooking all of the food alone.

I know that the pantry is empty so I begin to snoop in the cold room and cupboards. I was happy to find oats, honey, sausages and eggs. Knowing that the next meal we eat may be in a while I decide to cook a pot of oatmeal along with the leftover eggs and sausages. As I was cooking, humming a nonsense tune I hear a set of feet walking towards the kitchen. It is a few moments before a body enters the kitchen to accompany the noise. I look up to see the bowl-cut and innocent face of Ori, the youngest of the Ri brothers (yet still older than Fili, Kili and I). I smile at him as I flip the sausages over in the pan.

"Ermm- may I-may I help?" the poor dwarf stutters over his words as if I'm an orc or Thorin.

With (what I hope is) a warm smile I face him. "Can you stir the oatmeal for me? After that may you please set the table?"

He nods so fiercely his braids swing violently, "of course!"

_ : _

One by one all the dwarves stream into the kitchen, with Bombur (who is the chef on the quest) being quite insulted till I tell him that I wanted to give him a rest before he would spend the next unknown period of time cooking for all of us. He seemed to be pleased with the answer, choosing to attack his sausages with gusto instead of answering.

After breakfast (for which I am proud to mention got me a lot of compliments) we begin to pack up all our things to head out. I notice that wasn't up and even though I saved him a healthy portion of oatmeal with honey and sausages with eggs, he was not in the kitchen as well.

"Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I wake ?"

"No."

"Is he not coming?"

"He did not sign the contract."

"Ahh, I see." I head back to my pack feeling disappointment at the hobbit. He seemed to have the spirit.

With that we head out, each on our own ponies. I decide to name my pony Oliver, for no clear reason. I was sitting quietly listening to Fili and Kili's banter when Nori suddenly pulled up next to us.

"Would you care to place a wager? We are betting on whether or not the halfling will come."

Well that threw me for a loop. As I was deciding on whether or not to place a bet I hear Fili pipe up, "I give four gold coins that he won't show up."

"Alright, how bout you two?"

Kili looks at me, most likely remembering our conversation the night before. I turn to Nori and say "I bet six gold coins that he'll come."

"Six?! Well lassie I hope you are ready to part with that sum. How about you laddie? Or are you scared to loose your money?"

"I'm not scared of anything! I was just going to say five gold that he'll come!"

"You two must have a lot of faith in the creature."

"Someone has too," I say with a smirk.

_ : _

We were almost out of Hobbiton when I hear footsteps heading our way, very fast footsteps. Knowing that my companions can't hear them yet I motion for them to get their weapons out. I draw an arrow out of my quiver and slide it into my bow, preparing for an attack.

I almost jump at the call that fills the air, "STOP! STOP! I signed it!" I lower my weapon when I understand that it's only the hobbit, feeling silly at myself for being so paranoid.

The hobbit bends over gulping huge breaths of air "I- I signed it."

Thorin snatches the contract from him, "seems to be in order. Give him a pony!"

Mr. Baggins begins to ramble nonsense about Frogmorton and walking holidays. During this time I herd the extra pony right behind him and under his bottom as Fili and Kili seat him on the pony's back.

I let out a small victory cry as I catch my winnings, "HA Fili! I knew I was right!"

"You always think that you are right." I hear him grumble.

"Of course I am! Didn't you know the women is always right? And as the only women in the company I will be extra right!"

I hear Bofur snort somewhere up ahead, "she's got you there lad. I like you lass, you've got spunk."

"Why thank you kind sir. That was my only goal in life, for a dwarven gentleman to compliment me on my attitude."

"I'm happy to help," I smile at him deciding to myself that Bofur will definitely become one of my friends. What I don't know though, is that Kili is shooting jealous looks at Bofur.


	6. Chapter 6: Past

_The only reason why I write this part is because I like how it looks before a chapter and the occasional reader actually reads this. Fun fact, italics make your brain want to skip over the information. I guess that makes sense why most people never read the author notes. By the way I got a very kind review a little while back and I never addressed so now I am. Thank you_ __ _for your kind words. Now with that off of my conscious I can continue writing. Carry on my Wayward Son!_

I set up my bedroll at the back of the cave next to Fili and Kili. We've been on the road for a fortnight and to my delight is seems that Mr. Baggins is getting used to life on the road. I learned that Mr. Baggins and I share a love for the written word, so we compare our knowledge in a friendly competition. As well I am proud to say that I am now friends with Bofur, Nori (ish, as much as you can be friends with a closed off dwarf as him) and Mr. Baggins.

I listen to the idle conversations around the camp, leaning against the rock wall with Fili and Kili on my right smoking from their pipes. I am pulled into a feeling of calm and peace until I hear something that makes blood run cold, an orc-ish scream.

"What was that?" asks, fear evident in his voice.

"Orcs," Kili replies.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them,"

Oh Fili, if only you understood how savage they really are.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," Kili adds.

Then to my disgust they begin to laugh. I turn to face them with a hurt and disgusted face when I hear Thorin call from his place, ""You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Really Kili? Nothing by it?!

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walks over to the edge of the cliff I stand up and begin folding my bed roll to put it away,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't think I can sleep here tonight Kili." I turn to see his face twist into a confused grimace until it dawns on him.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't go!" he says grabbing my wrist.

I pull my wrist out of his grip, grab my things and set up on the other side of camp, as far from them as possible. I can faintly hear Balin re-telling the events of the Battle of Azanulbizar. Instead of listening I try to go to sleep, hoping my childhood nightmares won't resurface tonight.

As I drift off into sleep I hear ask, "why was Lina so upset at the mention of orcs?"

"That is her tale to tell if she wants too," Thorin replies.

_ : _

I wake up with a start, tears streaming down my face and my heart racing in fear. I look over to see Bifur looking at me with a worried expression. With my blanket draped over my shoulders I walk over to the log Bifur is sitting on. He looks at me and signs the Iglishmek symbols for "do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to burden you with it. It is a sad tale, not one you should listen to before you go to sleep."

He huffs and signs, "I can handle it."

"Ok then. As you can see I'm no dwarf, well I'm not a daughter of Man either. I'm a skinchanger, a creature that can turn into an animal at will. Well when I was young Azog the Defiler took a fascination in skinchangers and ordered them to be captured and brought to him to be tortured. My parents when they got word of his plans moved us to the middle of nowhere. That wasn't enough. One day a group of ten orcs, lead by Azog's son Bolg, found us and captured us. My father was killed after taking six orcs down with him." Here I stop to take a deep breath and look over at Bifur, he sadly motions for me too move on as he readjust my blanket on my shoulders. "Orcs, being the sick and evil creatures that they are, began our torture with forcing my mother and I too watch as the butchered my father's body and ate it, raw. After that they put me in a cage, no bigger than a hunting falcon should be put in, which is the cause to my dwarf-like height. One day they got bored, so Bolg decided that they deserved to have some 'fun' with my mother. I was forced to watched as they raped my mother for hours before they left her to die alone from her injuries. I was found by Thorin not long after that."

Sobs begin to rack my body as Bifur runs a soothing hand up and down my back. For years I never told anyone what happened, choosing to shove the memories to the darkest part of my mind.

When I finally stopped crying I look at BIfur. "Let me finish your watch, I still won't fall asleep anytime soon."

He nods slowly and makes his way over to his bedroll. Before going to sleep he signs, "don't forget to wake Gloin for his watch."

Little does he know that I wasn't planning to wake anyone up.

_ : _

 **Kili's P.O.V**

I regretted what I said the moment it left my mouth. Or maybe a little after when Thorin and Lina pointed out the wrongs of what I said. When I laughed I completely forgot about Lina's past with orcs, Fili and I just wanted to scare the burglar. Now the girl I like (who may not like me back, especially after this) and my uncle are mad at me and I don't know how to fix it.

When I wake in the morning I realize I can't see Lina. Before I can ask where she was Balin approaches me.

"She's not here now laddie. Went on a walk when I woke. I really hope you and Fili right your wrongs. The poor lass looked horrible."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think she slept for more than an hour last night. She woke up with a nightmare, she sent Bifur too sleep and didn't wake Gloin for his watch."

"Oh no..." Suddenly I hear the sound of twigs breaking. I look over to see Lina with two rabbits slung over her shoulders and bags under her eyes. Mahal give me the strength to fix this.

"Morning Balin."

"Good morning lass. How was your walk?"

"As you can see it was successful."

"Ah. And how did you sleep?"

"Uhh- I'm going to give these to Bombur. Bye Balin"

"Lina wait!" My heart drops to my feet when she doesn't even react. I reach out and grab her wrist. "Let me talk to you!"

"I'm listening," she replies crossing her arms in front of her chest, the rabbits lying on the ground, forgotten. I can faintly see Balin leaving, Lina and I being now all alone.

"There is no excuse for what I did. It was cruel and thoughtless to speak of such dark things in such a manner, especially when I knew people's pasts with them."

"You're right, there is no excuse. So, why did you do it?"

"I wasn't thinking. I honestly just wanted to get a rise out of the halfling."

"So treating his rightly placed fear as a joke was your purpose?"

Only three people in all of Arda can make me feel this guilty, my mother, Thorin and Lina. "Yes. Look I know what I said was cruel but I don't know the full story of what happened to you! You never told anyone!"

"That is my choice! If I want to speak of what happened I get to decide!"

Oh, this is not going the right way. "That's not what I meant-" I shove my hair out of my face in frustration, "what meant to say is that it might healthy to tell someone of what happened. You can't keep this bottled up forever."

"I told Bifur last night. I woke up with a nightmare and I told him. But you're right, I should tell other people. I'll tell you, Fili and Thorin after breakfast."

I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on hers. I can feel her arms snake around my waist and I tilt my head to press a kiss to the top of her head. While I want to stay like that forever I can hear the others waking and I know that someone will come for us soon.

Stepping back I look down into her blue eyes, the same eyes I'm slowly falling in love with, and say, "let's go back the others will be looking for us."

She slowly nods and we head back to the main camp.


	7. Chapter 7: Trolls

' _Ello poppet! Sorry, I've been re-watching Pirates of the Caribbean with my dad and I'm in a mood. Either way, I haven't had time (or energy) to write with school going on and such. Last week I had 2 tests and 2 quizzes and this week didn't even start yet and I already have 3 tests and a quiz! Why advanced program, why! Also, while writing this I'm drinking a mug of green tea and I feel like a real author! Okay now that, that is out of my system I can calmly get on with the story._

I sincerely wondered if telling the Durins my story was my greatest idea, with Bifur it was easier because I don't know him very well and he doesn't know me very well. But while telling the story to them I felt like I was on one hand, getting rid of a heavy weight on my shoulders, but on the other, extremely guilty for putting that weight on them.

It's been a few moons since the fiasco with the orcs and we got caught in what I affectionately call "The Rain of Death". To elaborate, the average cat doesn't like getting even a little wet, but when a 'cat' has been caught in thunderous and unrelenting downpour for the past week! I huff trying to blow a strand of wet hair out of my eyes when I hear Dori call out.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"I want that wizard more at the moment!" I call out, thoroughly frustrated with being wet. Somewhere to my right Kili laughs at my grumpiness.

The ever polite Bilbo ignores my comment to add his own piece of wisdom, "are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"Shows how good of friends they are," Kili whispers into my ear. I feel my face flush at the hot air on my sensitive ears. Was he trying to torture me?

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" I snort at the hobbits innocent(ish) comment, maybe he isn't as respectful as I originally thought.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

_ : _

"We make camp here. Fili, Kili watch the ponies, don't leave them. Lina, help Ori collect firewood."

With a large smile (that may or not be there at the lack of wet clothes on my body with the Death Rain finally ending) I frogmarch the poor, shy and properly adorable dwarf Ori to the tree line.

"So Ori, how's the book coming along?"

"W- well thanks."

"That's great, need any help?" Ori seems to be juggling two armfuls in his hands, and failing at the task.

"Oh, no! T- thank you!... Miss. Lina?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Why not?"

"Wh- what r- race are you? No offense just- your too short for a Man and don't have enough hair for a dwarf. And you don't have large feet or pointy ears either."

I would be a liar if I said the question didn't catch me off guard, I was expecting a question about helping him not my genealogy. But I would be an even bigger liar if I said that I wasn't waiting for this moment, I just wasn't expecting Ori to be the brave one who asks.

"Mister Ori, I have a question for you. Do you know who skinchangers are?"

"I think I read that they are creatures who can turn from man to animal at will."

"Spot on there Ori. Would you believe me if I said I am a skinchanger?"

"But, the books say they're even taller than elves! That they are large and fierce protectors!"

"Well I may not be a large skinchanger, but I can be a fierce one. You know what, I'll show you!"

"Wh-what?" Poor Ori looked shocked and terrified at the prospect.

"I promise I won't hurt you I just want you to believe me!"

"Okay..."

With that I let the change wash over me like water hitting the shore. When I open my eyes instead of looking Ori in the face I am at his waist level now. I look up to see Ori looking at me with shock and awe. Suddenly I hear footsteps heading our way, and before I can change back Gloin comes barging into the small clearing that Ori and I are in.

"Are you two growing those tre- Ori step away lad!" Gloin begins to pull his axe out. With more rational thought left within my human body I step into a more battle ready pose, with my fur on edge and my teeth bared. Thankfully, before either of us can hurt each other Ori jumps in between us.

"Gloin stop that's Lina! Lina, change back and show him!"

"Lina? Lad now is not the time to play like a dwarfling, that is a mountain lion and he won't hesitate in ripping our throats out!"

I drop my centre of gravity even lower, building power in my legs preparing to leap.

"NO! Lina, change back! NOW!" whether from the surprise of Ori yelling, or some other reason entirely, but I calm down and let the change take hold again.

"By Mahal! What is this witchcraft?!" It seems changing back only made Gloin more paranoid, the axe up in the air the last of the sun glinting on it's blade.

"Not witchcraft Master Gloin, I am of the skinchanger race."

"What in the world is that!"

"The proper term would be 'are those'. We are a race blessed by the Valar, we have two forms a human form and the form of any beast. In my case it is that of a mountain lion."

"Does Thorin know of this?"

"Of course."

"And he let you come?" With those words his axe finally lowers.

"Why shouldn't he? Do you not trust me know that you know that I am not a man or dwarf?"

"Not saying that lassie."

Ori being a peacemaker pipes out, "shouldn't we get the firewood back to camp?"

"Aye, we should."

_ : _

I was almost done enjoying my stew when Fili and Kili crash through the clearing.

"Trolls! Trolls in the clearing! They've taken the ponies!"

"Where's the halfling?" Thorin demands. The rest of us begin to prepare, pulling out our weapons and tying laces.

"Trying to free the ponies."

"We cannot leave him alone. Du Bekar!" With those words we tear through the forest, Kili and I leading the group, being the fastest runners.

When we approach the clearing I am horrified to see Bilbo being dangled over the fire by three huge trolls. I pull out my daggers, for close combat and Kili and I share a nod before racing into the clearing. He goes to cut the ankles of the troll nearest to us while I stab my daggers into the same trolls knee.

"Drop him!" orders Kili, why must he look so attractive when commanding someone. Stop it Lina focus!

"You what?"

"He said, drop him!" The troll holding Bilbo throws him towards Kili and I and with quick instincts I jump out of the and leap towards the nearest troll, faintly hearing the others finally joining the fray. Years of training kicked in and I barely think when going from attack to attack. One of the greatest parts of being a skinchanger is that some of the skills from our alter ego transfer to our human form, in my case the mountain lions powerful hind legs and extremely high jumps. I manage to jump onto the troll's shoulders stabbing one dagger into his eye, another into the thick hide of his neck. I pull my daggers out when he swings and swats me off. When I say I troll 'swats' it means that it sent me flying into the nearest tree my left side smashing painfully onto the trunk. After impact with the tree I slide down it's bark and land on the forest floor, my head finding it's home on a rock.

Before I pass out I can hear a faint call of "Lina!" before my eyes slide shut.

_ : _

"May the dawn take you all!" Is the first thing I hear when I finally begin to regain consciousness and may I add, it is not the most pleasant thing to wake too. I groan and roll onto my back the sun piercing my eyes. I try to sit up but my side flares with pain.

"Ughh..."

"Lina? Lina, are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Kili kneeling before me. Groaning and moaning to cover the urge to howl in pain, I sit up with his help. Leaning back onto the same tree that caused my injuries I notice the whole company standing around me.

"I'm fine."

"Don't try to look strong lass. You've been thrown 15 feet into an oak tree by a full grown mountain troll," well no need to sugarcoat it, huh Oin?

"I swear I'm f- ahh! What in Mahals saggy trousers was that for?!" It appears our medic decided a sharp poke to my left side is the best way to test my pain levels. And to say he was successful is to put it mildly, my whole side flares up and continues to throb unpleasantly.

"Still feeling fine lass?"

"Let Oin do his job Lina," I look up to see Thorin staring down at me with a mix of worry and a no nonsense frown on his lips.

"Fine.." I grumble out.

"Don't you lads have something better to do?" Oin calls out and suddenly the whole company, Kili, Oin and I excluded head out.

"What about you lad?"

"I am leave if Lina wants me too."

"May he please stay Master Oin?"

"Darn lovebirds..." he grumble under his breath too quiet for dwarf but loud enough for me, "if you help her sit up while I bandage her ribs and check her head, then yes lad, you can stay."

"Much appreciated Master Oin," Kili gives him a cheeky smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt

_I'm back! I apologise for the wait but I was working my butt of to get my goal of a 90% average (which I am getting, yay!) and celebrating Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur with my friends and family. Shana Tova to any other jews out there! Now I was reading over the story and watching behind-the-scenes clips from the Hobbit movies (a hobby of mine) and I have a lot of ideas for one-shots. Would any of you care for a story that has more comedic stories?_

After going through Oin's medical expertise Kili and I decided to head down to the Troll Cave that the others found. When approaching the cave I am hit with a smell that is worse than the training arena on a hot day (which is saying something).

"Lina!" flinching slightly at the noise I turn towards the origin of it.

"Fili!"

"How are you feeling, honestly?"

"Could be worse but could be better."

"That's not vague at all, you sound like an elf with answers like that. She has 2 fractured ribs and all the other ones on her left side are bruised. In addition she has a mild concussion." Kili retorts.

"If you put it that way then it sounds bad! It really doesn't hurt all that much, I just need to make sure I'm not straining my ribs," I answer smartly.

Suddenly Thorin's voice cuts into our conversation, "something's coming!"

Internally I curse my head injury, I should've been able to hear that. I nock an arrow onto the string of my bow and prepare to let it loose

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A crazed looking man crashes through the forest only to stop in the clearing. When I say the man looked crazed, I was putting it lightly. With bird poop on his hair, which was matted and tangled beyond repair (aka a respectable dwarf's worse nightmare), and over sized rabbits pulling his sled he looked like a madman. Not to mention his screams of fire and murder…

"Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?"

Admittedly I zoned out the conversation at that point, choosing to put my arrow back in it's place until something better caught my attention.

"Kili look, he has giant rabbits!"

With a small smile Kili turns to face me, "of course I noticed!"

"I want to pet them, do you think this Radagast will mind?"

"I don't think so."

"Let's go then!" I grab Kili's hand and pull him down towards the rabbits.

"Hi, you're so cute aren't you? And soft as well, could teach the wizard a few tricks about how to keep his hair clean." I cuddle the ball of fluff that I dubb Charles in my head, a name I heard from one of the Men in Bree, a name belonging to a small child missing his front teeth. Before I can enjoy the rabbits too much I hear something on four feet approaching us, too fast for comfort.

"Something's headed this way!" I just have the time to nock an arrow again, when a giant Warg breaks through the clearing and jumps at our burglar. I thank Mahal when my arrow pierces the Wargs brain before it can do any harm. A pain flaring up in my side reminds me that reaching for my arrows so fast then pulling my bow string strained my poor, abused ribs.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin snarls, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"Orc pack?" Poor Bilbo sounds terrified, and rightly so.

Gandalf rounds to Thorin, almost yelling into his face,"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin almost spits back.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demands again as if Thorin didn't already answer him. Is the wizard going deaf? My heart begins to beat faster and a lump forms in my throat when I hear what sounds like a orc pack approaching in the distance.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Well that does _so_ much to settle the ball of anxiety in my stomach.

"We have to get out of here." I second that Dwalin!

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Damn it, Ori was right I could hear the ponies running away.

"I'll draw them off." The other wizard decides to speak up now.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Always the optimist, huh, Gandalf?

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try," I recognise that name from my favourite book, these rabbits that I've been petting are a rare breed that are some of the fastest species in Middle- Earth.

I walk up to Thorin and whisper frantically into his ear"Thorin, I will need to turn to run, my ribs won't allow me to run on two legs."

"Do what you must, we can explain to the others later. Stay safe." With his blessing I allow the change to take over again. I faintly hear the company's shouts of alarm. A well timed snarl in Gandalf's direction is enough to remind him of our need to get the hell out of here. Pacing myself to run at Gandalf's side I follow him through the thick forest, the euphoric feeling of adrenaline replacing fear in my veins.

Gandalf leads us to a field dotted sporadically with large rocks. The repugnant odor of orc and warg invade my nasal passages and that only fuels my fear. The wizard leads the company to some rocks and disappeared, I was just about to join them when I hear snarling and snorting by the rock. Quick as I can I run up to see a warg rider preparing for attack. All my instincts kick into overdrive and my vision focuses in on the enemy before me. Before the rider can attack I leap on him throwing him off the warg, only to slice his throat with my claws. Quickly facing the warg I leap and sink both claws into his neck, trying to cut the tough hide. For good measure I bite at his neck and finally feel him drop dead.

I can faintly hear a call of, "over here you fools!" but choose to ignore it, the blood lust and protective instincts pounding in veins. These spawns of Morgoth will not have my other family. I tear through orc and warg alike, barely pausing and as such, not feeling the injuries begin to pile up. That is before I hear a call that even in my animal state causes me to pause, "Kili!"

I turn to see Kili being surrounded by a group of wargs and their riders, I snarl and bound over to help, _they will not take my mate from me!_ I rip at a warg that got to close to Kili for comfort and I hear a relieved , "Lina".

"Kili! Lina! Come here!" A commanding but worried voice cuts through the battle haze that I am in. Running by Kili's side to the open mouth of some sort, changing into my human form before leaping into the hole.

"Oof!" That would be Kili. I manage to stand and hobble slightly to the cave wall, where I lean against it allowing myself to catch my breath. I jump as a an orc tumbles down into the cave, before seeing the arrow in its hide,

"Elves," Thorin manages to put so much disgust into that one word that he should have an award of some sort.

"Lina, let Oin look at those cuts for you," Kili's concerned voice drifts over. Thankfully he didn't bring signal anyone else. I begin to acutely feel what cuts Kili was worried about, one on my constantly attacked left side and one on my right thigh.

"Let's get out of here first. I feel as though these walls will close up on me."

"Fine, but if you don't go to Oin after this I will drag you to him myself."

"Good to know."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asks.

"Follow it, of course!" the resident miner, turned toymaker Bofur decides.

The ever knowledgeable Gandalf seems to agree. "I think that would be wise."

_ : _

Any feelings of joy I had leaving the cramped cave were fast replaced by anxiety at the small passages we took. My childhood trauma with the orcs lead to an irrational fear of small spaces, these passages being some of the smallest of spaces I've been in. My heart begins to race uncomfortably in my chest.

We continue down the Path of Death (again, my amazing naming skills) until finally we see the end. I would've ran had it not been the pain in my legs and ribs. Stepping out the sun shines so brightly I am blinded for a moment. As my eyes adapt the image of a beautiful city swims into view.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name," announces Gandalf.

"Rivendell," breathes out Bilbo, awe colouring his voice.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Now I know as someone raised by dwarves for most of my life I should hate anything elven. I'm ashamed to say I can't hate Imladris. I've been told the story of the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil's, betrayal of the dwarves and while I hate him for that I also understand that the two other elven kingdoms had nothing to do with it. Thorin and the rest of my dwarven friends don't share that opinion.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

"Lina, are you going to let Oin look at you now?"

"Nice to see you too Kili!"

"Lina..." Let me tell you a secret about Kili son of Vili, he can be a right Mother Hen when he wants to be. He can give Dori a run for his money!

"I know. But the rest of the company is leaving already. It doesn't even hurt!" Now that was a dirty lie, as the adrenaline fades I can feel pain building up in my leg and side along with the warm liquid that is blood trickling from the cuts. I also know that I can't afford to appear weak or to stop the company at the doorstep of Rivendell.

"By Mahal, if you don't show your injuries to Oin by tonight I swear I'm going to drag you to him myself!"

"Oh really?" Unconsciously I step closer, Kili and I almost nose to nose. Standing so close I can feel his warm breath on my lips and straight into his warm brown eyes. Kili starts to lower his head, but before anything can happen…

"Oi! Lovebirds you're going to be left behind!" Kili and I jump apart as Bofur brakes us out of our trance. I was so close to kissing him! I almost kissed him! If Bofur hadn't interrupted we would've…!

"Hmm, umm we should- ah. We should probably go..."

"Yeah we should," Kili and I probably look like Bilbo's prize winning tomatoes that he bragged to me about.

I sling my arm over his shoulders I hobble down the stairs, Kili helping me down the multitude of stairs. Walking down I take the time to enjoy a gem of eleven architecture. Flowing waterfalls and flowery lines, the opposite of the geometric, sharp lines of dwarven architecture.

"It really is beautiful..." I breathe out.

"I suppose if you like this sort of thing."

"I prefer the dwarven style, seems more solid, yet there is beauty in something different."

"I guess there is," I was so captured by my surroundings that I missed Kili taking in my features, instead of the city.

When we meet the rest of the company at the the gates to the city I see an elven guard speaking with Gandalf.

"Mithrandir," greets the guard with the elegance only an elf can posses.

"Ah, Lindir!" So they call him Mithrandir, suppose it's only fair, the dwarves also gave him another name. The wizard's name in Khuzdul is Tharkun.

Thorin mutters to the company, "stay sharp."

The elf, Lindir, says something to Gandalf in the flowery language of theirs.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

My ears perk up as they catch the sound of horns and what sounds like a cavalry. I guess Lord Elrond is home now.

"Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!" At Thorin's command all the dwarves tighten into a circle, Kili pushing me to the centre of the circle.

"Gandalf," a dark haired elf that radiated wisdom and grace greets the wizard.

"Lord Elrond," can't say I understood the rest, with the conversation switching to Sindarin.

Finally Lord Elrond says something I can understand. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Oops…

"Ah, that may have been us."

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," is it really the time Thorin? You're going to get us kicked out of Rivendell.

Thankfully the comment didn't seem to bother our elven host. He turned to say something to Lindr in Sindarin. It was at this moment I begin to feel light headed. The still functioning part of my brain decided it was from blood loss but the rest of my mental capabilities worked on keeping me standing and focused.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Ah, the ever paranoid Master Gloin.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf speaks as though Gloin is his unruly child, although Gloin has his own child, a fiery lad named Gimli.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." We begin to walk into the city when I feel the world tilt on it's axis and my legs give out from under me. Thankfully someone who smelled of pine caught me before I can collapse on the shiny floors of Rivendell. I try to stay awake but everyone's voices begin to mesh together.

"Lass?!"

"Lassie!"

"Lina!" I blink trying to stay awake but my eyelids feel like lead and I succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
